A facial cleansing brush configured to be able to finely vibrate a brush tip may be used when cleansing the face for the purpose of removing dirt or the like adhering to the surface of the skin or in pores. As a vibrator driving device applied to this kind of facial cleansing brush, a vibrator driving device including a main body portion and a vibrator supported by the main body portion has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2015-213557). A vibration motor serving as a vibrating portion and a vibration transmission shaft to transmit vibrations generated by the vibrating portion to a brush main body serving as a vibrator are provided in the main body portion of this device. The vibrating portion and the vibration transmission shaft are fixed to an inner frame of the main body portion.
Although the usage and configuration are different from the facial cleansing brush, a technique of vibrating a brush has been proposed in the field of hairbrushes (Japanese Patent No. 5419280). The hairbrush of Japanese Patent No. 5419280 is designed to vibrate the brush bristle in a direction parallel to the scalp in order to improve easiness of loosening the hair.
However, the vibrator driving device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2015-213557 has two vibration motors, i.e., a first vibration motor that generates vibration about an axis parallel to a central axis of a main body case, and a second vibration motor that generates vibration about an axis orthogonal to the central axis. Therefore, there is a risk of causing problems such as an increase in the number of components and an increase in cost.
Further, in view of avoiding giving a user an unpleasant feeling, the hairbrush of Japanese Patent No. 5419280 proactively eliminates vibration of the brush in the direction in which the brush bristles are stretched. However, when that technique is applied to a facial cleansing brush as it is, it is difficult to efficiently remove dirt or the like in pores.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a cosmetic device capable of generating complex vibration with a single vibration motor and capable of efficiently removing dirt or the like of the skin.